Microscopic tissue analysis plays an extremely important role in the diagnosis of many diseases. With most incisional and excisional biopsy samples, tissues are fixed and embedded in paraffin blocks, allowing for the re-cutting of as many slides as necessary to ensure an accurate diagnosis. In contrast, the number of submitted slides for commonly obtained cytology samples, such as fine needle aspirates, tissue imprints, and fluid preparations are often limited, restricting the number of stains that can be used in diagnosis. If an additional cytochemical or immunocytological staining is deemed necessary, re-sampling is often required, resulting in increased costs, time to diagnosis, and additionally, increased patient stress. The present invention provides a novel approach to microscopic tissue analysis over-coming these limitations, and others, characterizing the prior art by allowing a single slide to be used for multiple assays, thereby stretching the use of a given sample while reducing the use of reagents and processing time, as will become apparent in the following disclosure.